IF
"I'm IF! A gust of beautiful wind that blows through Gamindustri!" IF aka (アイエフちゃん, Aiefu-chan) is a guild member from one of the Basilicom who travels around the world. Through her travels, she gained a wide range of knowledge but due to being alone for so long, she's become slightly selfish and hard-headed. However, since the beginning, IF has lightened up and shows how friendly she can be to those she considers close. Her dungeon ability is "Treasure Search", an ability revealing hidden Treasure Chests in a dungeon. She appears in all of the games in the series, manga, and anime. *For a list of IF's outfits: IF (costumes) *For Accessories: Accessories *For Weapons: Weapons Personality At first, IF shows to be headstrong and serious. She always focuses on everything important and does not like to do unnecessary things if they do not provide anything useful or achieve anything for herself or the group. As a result, she's usually dragged into doing things she normally would rather pass over or ignore. But may give into, if people nag her enough about it. While normally serious, she does have a sense of humor. But it's usually dry and gives her a relaxed atmosphere until frustrated or ticked off. Over the course of the first game, IF has grown less uptight and annoyed with people. Being very rude to Neptune and Compa when she first met them, stating Neptune to be beneath her until softening up and becoming close and concerned for them as they began their travels. She even tells Neptune they have to stick together because they are a party, after they find her when she ran away. IF is also a big fan of 5pb, and had no problems approaching her, or even Red, who she treats with good humor. She shows her caring side with the both of them, trying to help 5pb get over her issues with people while accidentally agreeing to one of Red's marriage proposals to cheer her up. In Mk2, IF is much more friendly towards others and cares for Compa and Neptune more than in the first game. However, while she has kept her "first things first" mindset and is sarcastic still, she's also viewed as a tsundere. To Nepgear she acts as a helpful mentor and eventually it's revealed that she is actually very shy and sensitive when it comes to her friendships, which could imply she's somewhat insecure about herself and tries to hide these feelings. She also enjoys playing games on her cellphone. IF also seems to feel responsible for the capture of her CPU friends and wants to make sure she becomes strong enough to help them and not make the same mistake again. This is evidenced three times in the game, the first being when she saves Nepgear from Linda, the second when she apologizes to Neptune for not being able to rescue her sooner, and the third time when she reveals to Nepgear that she doesn't want to be useless like she was three years ago (though Nepgear spaced out). While she does not make as much of an impact in Victory, IF shows that as a toddler she was very smart. She was able to make well thought out plans. It's also revealed she hates being called "Iffy" (Ai-chan in Japanese). She seems to get over this later though. Appearance IF is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. This appearance, while is not usually one to be found of, is widely thought of as 'erotic' to those who have played any of the games in the Hyperdimension series. Out of most of the girls, IF appears on the flat side. Having the measurements of 74B, 55W, and 77H. She is about 150 cm (4'11") high and about 39 kg (86 lbs) in weight. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cell phones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Other Outfits *A dark blue shirt with light blue and white accents. *Santa costume. *A white and blue school uniform with a black tie. Hyperdimension Neptunia The first dungeon IF first meets Neptune and Compa when she accidentally bumped into Neptune. Revealing to them that she was assigned by the Basilicom to eliminate the monsters in this dungeon, Neptune explains she and Compa came to help the people here in the dungeon and proceed to introduce themselves. Since they have a common goal they made an offer to IF to let her join their party. She thinks it's only temporary until Neptune explains if she does it's forever, leaving the party is against the rules of this world. Something she learned earlier from Compa. The party then sets out to complete the dungeon. (This is also where IF got her pet name "Iffy" from Neptune.) After the quest of the dungeon, IF learns from Neptune that they were searching for the Key Fragments to save Histoire and the world. Seeing that by leaving Neptune and Compa could spell doom for all humanity (in IF's opinion), she decides to join the party and they proceed to go to the Basilicom for answers. Meet the Basilicom of Planeptune The next scene they arrived at the Basilicom of Planeptune, where Neptune is excited to see the building but wonders where everyone is. IF replies that the people are hiding as Planeptune seems to be the most ravaged by monsters compared to the other lands, she then tells her to ask the staff for permission to use the Sky bridge to other lands and to ask any questions she may have. While Neptune goes to do this IF decides to stay back with Compa. Neptune enters the basilicom and begins to communicate with a staff member about going to other landmasses. They then spent some time clarifying some questions about the duration of their travel and the reason for the permit, as well as registering the parties names. Neptune also asks the staff about the basilicom. The staff gave her a brief description that the basilicoms were created by CPU/Goddesses and they assist them in governing. The basilicom also conduct missionary work to spread their beliefs. The staff also mentions to Neptune that some basilicoms are construed as weird as it is different everywhere (Gamindustri). The staff ends their conversation by prompting Neptune to go back to her friends. While questing in the Dungeon sometime later, IF asked if they can just move on and go somewhere else but Neptune explains that they can't ignore all the monsters still on Planeptune. Compa agrees with the phrase "slow and steady wins the race", and adds that collecting Key Fragments is important but they can't leave troubled people alone. Arfoire After though some questing in the dungeon, the party hears a laugh that Neptune claims to be melodramatic. A mysterious pale-looking woman appears while mentioning that Neptune hasn't changed at all and the battle commences. Eventually, the party wins and the lady figures it because this is Neptune's own turf. Before leaving she warns the group of her soon to be, return. An angry IF then complains about the lady wondering what her deal was. Planeptune event The group is now at the Skybridge of Planeptune where Neptune begins assuming about the split ground. This makes IF wonder what she is possibly babbling about while Compa apologizes to her and kindly asks her to be patient with Neptune since she doesn't remember anything. IF then asks Compa how they met, then Compa explains until Neptune interrupts them, talking about the view. IF makes her dislike of how over-friendly Neptune is with her known, as she is beneath her. Compa then explains to Neptune that this is the sky harbor area where two landmasses come in contact with each other. Neptune then asks how do they cross-over to the other landmasses which IF gave a joke reply before she tells Neptune that they use a bridge to cross and that now they have the Basilicom's permit, they can use it anytime. Welcome to Lastation When Neptune, Compa, and IF visited the steam-punk landmass, Neptune ask IF for her view of Lastation to which she replies it's too realistic. Also saying it has little appeal to mainstream girls before they move on. They wanted to find out more about this landmass at the Basilicom only to face a moderator who underestimates them as well as treating them negatively. The gang then decided to explore the landmass on their own. They encounter robotic pets, and then met Chian, who runs a small factory called Passe in the central city. Chian then gives the group a task to get rid of the monsters attacking their carriages and trains. Here they also discuss that business in Lastation is not progressing very well due to a major company called Avenir monopolizing the industry. This causes small factories to close down as a result. Regrouping at Chian's restaurant/house, Chian confirmed how horrible Avenir is taking all their clients and mentioning that they could even take over the entire landmass if they are not confronted. Chian also expressed that the Goddess of this land as well as the basilicom turn a blind eye from this situation and briefs them about an upcoming Technology Expo this year. Their aim is to win and then negotiate with the Goddess directly to solve the situation. The group accepted Chian's offer to take care of the monsters from distracting her while she prepares for the Expo. Sometime later the group took up a job from a client by the name of Singe who gave them the task of eliminating monsters where he is away examining a plant by the city outskirts. After the group is done with the task they reported back to Singe to inform him about their completion of their duties. However, things get sour when Singe says that he will never do business with them again should even one monster come and damage the facility. Singe speaks about how machines are superior to humanity making Compa cry from his rudeness as he left. Meanwhile, Neptune and gang are back at Chian's place as they learned much more about Singe. Singe is revealed to be a man sees machines in a better light than the pride and skills of human technicians, one of the reasons why Chian despise him. Chian also discloses the fact that Singe is the head of Avenir, as well once being her alumnus. Chian proceeds to set them on a new objective, to go to the next town and acquire materials from a guy by the name of Chevre with a map to direct them to his shop. Suddenly the public broadcast by the Basilicom announced the cancellation of the Expo this year due to the decreased number of exhibitors although the civil committee speculates that it was the Parliament that pressured the Sanctuary into it. Chian upon hearing this became anxious and stressed despite Neptune's comforting words, this is because Chian exclaimed that this was the last chance her factory had to survive. Neptune and the group (already onto the next part of the event), plan out their actions. They decide to give Chian some time while taking a job to look for a lost child, at that time IF was disturbed because they had not progressed on finding Key Fragments. Compa talks about saving the people meaning saving the world, and she has compassion for the mother. IF on the other hand claims its survival of the fittest. In the end, Neptune agrees Compa's view, the trio then begins their quest for the lost kid... The CPU of Lastation: While on a quest the party encounters a dead monster. IF ask the others to come and check it out but they refuse and sit in the corner to wait for her instead. Compa ask why they took on the mission if not to save the missing kid. Causing IF to complain and state they beat up tons of monsters already and before examining the corpse she mentions not being used to dead bodies yet. Discovering a clean cut and huge welt on the corpse they manage to figure out the weapon came from Planeptune when suddenly someone appears. The person is revealed to be a girl in HDD form similar to how Neptune looked when she transformed. The girl tells IF she completed the quest, then asks if there was a girl by the name of Neptune taking the same quest. Approaching the girl, Neptune asks IF who she is, then states the girl is cool. IF replies that Neptune should be the one that knows this since both girls have an HDD form. Neptune doesn't recall the girl however, while the girl claims that Neptune just doesn't want to fight in front of the outsiders, then considers it rational but she doesn't praise her. Soon a battle begins with the party winning and the girl claiming to crush Neptune before leaving. IF then questions Neptune about her past history with the girl although Neptune doesn't remember a thing. IF then asks how many crimes Neptune could have committed in the past, then curiously wonders if she picked the wrong person to side with. Lastation events: The party decides to seek a heretic for information while Compa and IF discuss their knowledge about the heretic. Compa asks what they will do when meeting the heretic when IF answers they will ask them about internal information about the Basilicom. She is sure they know a lot, having been former members of the Basilicom. Compa agrees and says that what they lack is information and reasons as the Basilicom kicked them out and then canceled the Expo. Neptune asks what they will do should they not want to answer them and IF suggests they'll just use her gun to threaten them. ''Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2'' She and Compa went to Gamindustri Graveyard to help the Hearts but arrived too late. Judge suddenly appears, annoyed with their presence. IF manages to buy time for Compa to free Nepgear. Histoire ordered IF and Compa to retreat after Nepgear used up her crystal powers on Judge. Later on, the trio is confronted by Linda who is trying to kill an annoying Mascot. She begins to explain who she is, and what she is part of and a fight breaks out after they piss her off. IF takes a hit meant for Nepgear, who was targeted by Linda after giving them a beatdown. She explains she felt guilty for what happened, then uses what is left of her power to help Nepgear. After being defeated, Linda then leaves. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Unlike the first two games, IF has a less inclusive role. She is seen once before Chapter 4, when she joins them in dinner before Neptune is sent to the Ultradimension. In Chapter 4, she appears as an infant when the Planeptune Basilicom served as a temporary Day Care centre, as one of the infants taken in. She is the oldest amongst the three mentally, as seen by the way she talks and behaves. In Chapter 5 she appears as a young child and is very smart for her age, and has an interest in writing (which also grants the player IF's Notebook). Later in the chapter, she, along with Compa were being kidnapped by Arfoire and Pirachu, but the duo is rescued by Neptune and the gang. However, she would get traumatized by Iris Heart when the latter tortures Arfoire mercilessly and rather questionably in a bid to get a praise from IF. From then on, IF is careful with her words around Plutia and would only talk to her in a formal tone. IF is playable from Chapter 5 onwards, however only with the purchase of a DLC, and serves as a Lv7 Scout in Chapter 7. She would move on to help Neptune and her gang to rescue Peashy (Good and True Route only). Beyond that, she only serves as a support role and would only appear in cutscenes. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 She makes a return in PSVita remake. and is shown to be a great admirer of Vert. She even makes a goofy smile when Vert is involved. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 She makes a return in the PSVita remake. She is shown trying to save the goddesses from the Hyper Dimension along with Compa. Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart IF Is a DLC Character for the Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart game. Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII IF appears in this game a little Powers and Abilities IF is someone who focuses on speed and dodging attacks and one of the best characters in the game if she is handled right. She can be nearly impossible to hit if her her AVD is over 300. She also can attack almost every round in mk2. Her combo attack with Nepgear may be the most dangerous in the game due to Nepgear's special ability to disable the damage limit. She also has a combo attack with Compa that could reduce an enemy's guard gauge in half. However, she has average attack power, defense power, and magic power. Until late in the game, a lot of her attacks use up significant amounts of AP making it hard for IF to do combos. She has many powerful skills as well. Luckily, the game makes up for this by giving IF the ability to cause status ailments. These are, however, ineffective against bosses. She is also one of the four characters who gain Exp and allows their partner to gain extra experience for every battle. Hyperdimension Neptunia V Fighting Abilities In Victory, IF is a playable character after purchasing a DLC. IF is an agile character and also a strong one, being on par with even the CPU Candidates. Her HP is also good but her SP is somewhat lacking, and she also has a natural movement of 6. Her luck is somewhat lacking as well but her INT,, MEN and VIT doesn't lag behind. IF is inclined on Rush and Power attacks, which makes her good for attacking enemies on Guard Break or the generally weaker enemies. IF is a good character and when the player finds the time to finish the challenges then she gets even better, just remember that if you put IF in your party she won't let the enemies stick around. *Passive Abilities Reduce Wait Time = Allows the character to act faster after each turn. Category Affinity Null = Negates monster category properties. This ability negates robot enemies' resistance to physical attacks. *SP Skills Demon Summon: Single Target, Fire Affinity, Magical Type, 1 Hit Heaven Demon: Single Target, Neutral, Physical Type, 8 Hits La Delphinus: Multiple Target, Neutral, Magical Type, 1 Hit Green Nova: Multiple Target, Healing Skill, Heals 50% Explode Awake: Single Target, Assist Skill, Boosts STR and AGI Seal of Chaos: Single Target, Assist Skill, Debuffs VIT and MEN *Rush Attacks ASSASSIN thrust: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 25CP Rapid Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 3 Hits, 37CP High Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits, 50CP Demon Slice: Physical Type, Neutral, 8 Hits, 62CP *Power Attacks Power Break: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 20CP Power Slash: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 30CP Sonic Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 40CP Sonic Brave: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 50CP *Breaker Attacks Break Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 16CP Break Hit: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 24CP Break Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 32CP *EX Finishers Soul Combination: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, 5 Hits, Lv1 EXE Chaos Edge: Physical, Neutral, Power Combo, 2 Hits, Lv1 EXE True Break Dance: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, 8 Hits, Lv2 EXE Flame Soul Slice: Magical, Fire affinity, Break Combo, 2 Hits, Lv2 EXE Cross Edge: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, 6 Hits, Lv2 EXE *EXE Drive New Challenger: Physical Type, Neutral, 7 Hits Movelist Weapon Kick Aim Drop Kick Force Combo: IF attacks the target three times. One spiraling slam, following by another hit, then another spiraled slam in the opposite direction. Spectral Edge: IF makes an X-shaped slash at the target. Flash Strike: Blue fang: Slide divinity: Soul Combo: Meu: Chaos Edge: One of her combo moves in MK2. Valor breaker: Disaster: Shadow Strike: Wave Kick: R/W Disc: Somersault Flying Kick Switch Combo Link Quotes *''"What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy fit, and left. She must be menstruating or something."'' *''"My sleeves are too long!"'' *''"Am I really scary-looking in the morning or something?"'' *''"Stop, stop, stop! Don't flip out. I don't want our players to get complaints from their neighbors about screaming girls..."'' *''"Just say what's on your mind. It's not like I'm going to spread your secrets across internet forums worldwide."'' *''"...I'm going to have a chat with Lady Green Heart."'' *"What're you doing under the bed? Are you looking for monsters? They're in the closet, you know." *"It's killing a bee to save a hive. I heard Compa say that when she overcooked my toast." *"I've always wanted to try it so she can finally shut up and stop pestering me about it." *"See ya in hell!" *''"I won't give Compa to anyone!.... Sh-She's my best friend."'' *''"Grrr, you damn fodder enemies! I'll crush you so flat, the players will think that you're 2D monsters!"'' *''"Let 'em bitch for a while longer."'' *"What kind of shit show did I walk into...?" *"Congrats. I didn't expect you to make it this far... I've got a better opinion of you now." *"I HOPE HELL IS GOOD TO YOU!" Gallery To see official IF images visit: IF (images), for fanart: IF (fanart) Trivia *Her name is based on the initials of "Idea Factory", the parent company of Compile Heart. *IF has a total of nine cellphones on her. The one seen most is her pink one. *IF references Lucky Charms by saying, "It does sound magically delicious." when she considers trying crepes from Lowee. *In Mk2 IF mentions fellow Guild members named Otome-chan, Mate-chan and Neverlan-chan, which all of them seems to be taken from Idea Factory Brands: Otomate, Mate, and Neverland. *In the first Neptunia popularity poll, IF came in 6th place. **In the 2014 poll, she came in 2nd place behind Blanc. *In earlier prints from the guide/art book, IF's hair appears red. *In the Character Info section of Mk2, it is revealed that IF and Compa are childhood friends. *IF may have feelings for Compa, as shown by how defensive she got in an event when the other girls began to say that they liked Compa. It's even more obvious when immediately she claims she "didn't" mean to say that. *Coincidentally, both of her voice actressess are featured in the popular anime/visual novel, Fate/Stay Night. Her Japanese seiyuu voices Rin Tohsaka, whose character is similar to her own, whereas her English voice actor portrays Saber. *In the anime, it is shown that IF can do magic tricks. *The Ultradimension IF was shown to suffer Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome when she was young. As a matter of fact, she and Peashy made their own fantasy "setting" and wrote it in a book that was eventually used to bring back Peashy's memory. *IF and Compa are the only Mascot Characters that have appeared in all games so far. *IF is extremely dependent on her phone, as shown when she degenerates into a blubbering mess in Re;Birth2 after a random passerby accidentally bumps into her and breaks her phone. *She cries whenever her phone breaks. *IF gained a new transformation/form in Chou Jigen Taisen Neptune VS. Sega Hard Girls *In Victory/Re;Birth3, when IF and Compa are talking, IF asks Compa why her breasts grew bigger than hers despite having an essentially identical diet growing up. There's no solid evidence, but this could point to Compile Heart taking more credit or getting more recognition than Idea Factory for their cooperative publications and works. **This is not necessarily awful. In the same conversation, Compa begins fondling IF playfully to make her feel better. This could also suggest that Idea Factory does not really care about the imbalance of recognition. External links * * * Category:Female character Category:Planeptune residents Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Mascots Category:IF Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Scouts Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character‎ Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Hyperdevotion Noire DLC Category:Human Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Cyberdimension Neptune character Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Villains